The invention relates to a fan installation for a cooling system of a motor vehicle, comprising at least two fans which respectively have an electric motor disposed in a separate housing and a fan wheel which can be driven by said motor, and comprising a control unit for operating the fan motors.
Fan installations of this type are known from the prior art. They are normally used to supply large-area radiators in a motor vehicle with the necessary cooling air, in particular when an increased cooling performance is required.
In fan installations of this type, the fans are normally disposed in front of or behind the radiator, in order to produce the air flow through the radiator. Furthermore, the fans are driven by one or two control units which are disposed separately in the engine compartment.
The invention is based on the object of improving a fan installation of the generic type in such a way that this is constructed as simply as possible and as cost-effectively as possible.